


stolen moment

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Choking, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: Drabble Collection for the Six of Crows series; works will/may contain spoilers for one/both of the books.1.) wylan/jesper - stolen moments, t2.) wylan, implied jesper/kuwei - nightmares, m





	1. a stolen moment, jesper/wylan, T

**Author's Note:**

> Set like immediately after the end of SoC, based before Crooked Kingdom. I haven't started it yet so I'm not sure if there are discrepancies between this and what happens in canon, so I apologize if this is entirely way off the mark. Rated T and warning bc there is some vague talk/'jokes' to cope about suicide.

Jesper isn’t too hard to find lately. Not when he’s being kept out of gambling dens, kept off the street, and kept where eyes can keep track of him. They’re staying in some dingy hole in the wall place, back opening out to the alley and meeting a canal that’s too small for proper passage through. The space on the balcony is barely big enough for two people, and Wylan watches Jesper’s hands dance along the edge of the balcony for a long while, his presence unnoticed by the other, before he decides to speak.

“Even if you do jump, there’s not a great chance you’ll die from the five-foot drop,” he comments easily, although it’s not hard at all to catch his posture adjusting, ready to jump and grab the back of the other boy’s shirt if he actually did decide to try it. Jesper just laughs, hands gripping the edge tightly, as if he were afraid his body might just try to hurl itself over the railing without warning.

“I dunno, merchling. I’m always in the business for risky chances,” he jokes, words falling flat as Wylan joins him, elbow resting a few scant inches away from Jesper’s.

“This isn’t a bet I’d want you to win,” Wylan frowns, drawing an exaggerated gasp of mock hurt from the other.

“You’d bet against me?” Jesper asks, raising an eyebrow, and it’s enough to get Wylan to lightly elbow him, softness showing while they’re hidden from prying eyes.

“I’d win more than if I bet with you,” is all Wylan says, eyes focusing on the rats that scurry down the alley and skirt from the canal on the lip of rock, barely managing not to fall into the freezing cold water. His gaze shifts to Jesper, seeing him much the same way. He’s gotten used to seeing all of Jesper’s ticks and habits since they left for the job. He’s barely been skirting by, tediously balancing on the edge of failing and just barely getting by. He sees it in the way the bags under Jesper’s eyes get worse by the day, how his usual tics and twitches get worse when he’s running on only a few hours of sleep for several days. Jesper sighs, loudly, shoulders visibly sagging as he lets himself hunch over the balcony.

“...He’s mad. Really mad. Mad as in he took up one of those religious oaths of chastity, but in this case not doing it means not talking to me. Which, I mean, I can’t blame him, I’m sure everyone’s had to keep a few dirty thoughts away while they talk to me,” he jokes. His heart isn’t in it, though, and Wylan can tell he’s forcing himself. It almost makes him angry.

He knows it’d be a stupid idea to march up to Brekker himself, yelling at him for ignoring Jesper and treating him like everything that happened was his fault. _He tipped them off_. On accident. Hell, anyone who knew Jesper know that when he got anxious he’d babble, and it wasn’t fair that Kaz was holding him at fault to this degree. _He blames him for Inej_. Unlikely. Kaz was rumored to be many things, but he wasn’t an idiot. If anything, he blamed himself for what happened.

“I’m going for a walk,” Jesper says, and Wylan doesn’t have any time before he’s brushing past him into the dingy room. Jesper’s out the door in moments, and Wylan knows he can only give him a few minutes before he has to go after him to make sure he’s not slinking around any of the multitudes of gambling dens around the city.

 _Kaz will forgive him when we save Inej_ , Wylan reminds himself, eyes closing and forcing his breathing to remain calm. He ignores the quieter, more hesitant voice in the back of his head as he slips on his shoes, heading out the door to find Jesper before he throws himself into even more danger.

_What if we don’t save her?_


	2. nightmares, wylan jesper/kuwei, m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, wylan thought he could deal with the nightmares.
> 
> sometimes they got too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence/choking mentioned

Wylan woke with a start, hands scrambling to find a hold from where he slept. When he caught his breath, he reminded himself that he was awake. It was just a dream. Still, as his eyes slid along the others to find the sleeping face of Jesper, he couldn’t help but feel the panic bubbling in his throat.

_Come a little closer_ , he’d heard, and he trusted Jesper’s voice. He’d drifted through the wide, open doorway to their private room- when had they managed to get a stay in such a luxurious place?- and had believed Jesper’s words were for him. Even if he seemed eerily familiar to Kuwei now, he’d caught some of Jesper’s not-too-subtle looks from across various spaces they were in. 

The sight he’d been met with made his stomach rock, threatening to force the food he’d just eaten out and onto the immaculate flooring. Jesper had been speaking- but evidently, what he said wasn’t for Wylan’s ears. Instead, his head was tipped close to Kuwei’s ear, murmuring things that Wylan couldn’t make out from where he stood. They were _very_ close, and just the sight of it, of Jesper’s hands sliding further down the Shu’s body, bunching up his clothes and leaving him making little gasps and sighs, almost knocked him out of his dream.

He’d seen Kuwei arch his body into Jesper, indecent sounds making implications that words couldn’t, and Jesper’s mouth was busy with marking up and down the other’s neck to give a reply. Instead, Kuwei kept up his movements, and Wylan could even make out the slightest movement of their hips, pressing together more and more- and then Kuwei’s eyes opened, golden irises meeting a twin pair and an impish smile curling across his face.

_He doesn’t see a difference. I’m as good as you are._

It wasn’t the first time he’d had that dream; in fact, far from it. Since they’d returned from the failed trade on Vellgeluk, he couldn’t remember a night that he’d had a satisfactory sleep. His gaze drifted over Jesper’s face while he slept, making himself memorize the features as if he hadn’t a long time before. He let his eyes drift to where Kuwei slept, not so subtly positioning himself closer to Jesper, clutching one of the notebooks that he kept. A notebook filled with doodles of Jesper.

He wanted to will himself not to give in to the nightmares; he’s had worse, probably, and he still did. Sometimes the dream didn’t end when Kuwei opened his eyes and gave Wylan the knowing smile. Sometimes he stumbled back from the door, hands reaching for a steady wall to collapse onto, and instead finding solid bodies. Sometimes he felt the unforgiving grip of hands closing around his neck, cutting off his breathing and leaving him shuddering and gasping for life. Usually, they didn't let go until his vision went black and he felt his limbs sag under his own body's dead weight.

He couldn’t remember which one the dream he’d just had was, but as he forced himself to lay back down and turn away from the others, curling in on himself and biting a knuckle to force himself to keep quiet even as he failed to keep tears from sliding down his cheek, he didn’t think he could bring himself to care much about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. ^^


End file.
